piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 Piss Off Moments in the Piston Cup
This article is a stub. You can help the Piston Cup Wiki by extending it. Here are the 10 piss offed moments. 10. 2012 Nitroade 400 - Markus and Bruce piss off Terry Markus: WHAT DID YOU STEP ON!? Terry: A Transberry Juice box. Markus: GET THIS (Seal bark) BOX, NOW!!! Terry: Alright, if you say so. Markus: (Dolphin Censor)!! THAT'S A TRANSBERRY JUICE!! GET YOUR (Boat horn) BUTT UP!! Bruce: YEAH! Terry: Or spoiler up. Markus: I DON'T GIVE A FLYING (Spongebob Alarm Clock)!! Terry: Did you say word 13? Markus: Um... yeah. Bruce: Yeah. Terry: THEN YOU SHOULD GET YOUR (Air horn) BUTT UP!! Markus: Or spoiler... Terry: I DON'T (Popeye toot) CARE MOTHER-(Popeye toot)!! Markus: GET OUT IDIOT! Terry: NO, YOU GET OUT! (Markus and Bruce punch Terry in a way that might match somewhat with Fred Flintstone's Head Hit, then the n word was said by Kargas) Terry: (Spongebob Alarm Clock)!!!!!!!!! (Sobs as hard as he can) Markus: You said all 13, or more than 1 bad word, I don't know. Terry: It's so (dolphin censor) stupid when you punch me. You might win this race! Yeah I think so. Bruce: Fine.. NOTE: The race was won by Brick Yardley. 9. 2018 Legends vs Next Gens - Misti pisses off Cruz Cruz: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! MISTI PLACED HIGHER THAN ME! Misti: Calm down, now you only finished four positions lower. Cruz: Doesn't matter! I am the more hot girl obviously! I deserve a higher finish! Misti: Well at least, I'm married! Cruz: Whatever Misti, I DON'T (Dolphin Censor) CARE! Just give me that higher position or else! Misti: Dinoco, how could you possibly get these people on your team. I am so shocked... Cruz is full of trouble and Cal is simply not as good as his uncle. 8. 2005 Los Angeles 500 - Everybody pissed off at Chick One Guy There: BOO! Mia and Tia: BOO! 7. 2008 Texas 350 - Stacy pissed off at Claude Stacy: You moron, you need pit stop! 6. 2016 Los Angeles 500 - Everybody pissed off at Storm Jackson: Yes, I won my first Piston Cup ever. Ever, ever, ever, ev- (Reb Meeker suddenly comes) Reb: BOO!!! (Reb throws a bowling ball at Jackson's head) Jackson: (Seal bark)!!!! Reb: I HATE YOU SO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reb uses a gun and hit Jackson's roof) Jackson: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! 5. 1974 BnL 500 - Everybody pissed off at Retoline Retoline: If there's a win. (Pitcar, Marintire, Henderson, and Foyt then pop out) Pitcar, Marintire, Henderson and Foyt: THERE'S A BALDY!! (The five racers use guns to shoot their selves) Pitcar: (Popeye toot)! Marintire: BALD CAR! Most Cars: BALDY MORON STUPID IDIOT OF SON OF A WORST GUN EVAR, GO (Popeye toot) YOURSELF!! Retoline: Yeah, I'm bald. (Spike laughs) Pinkie: He sucks so much!! 4. 1996 Pocono 400 - Haul, Ruby, Davey, Dirkson, Claude, Murray and Darren in Argument about Claude's crush on Misti. Pinkie: Oh no Misti Motorkrass loses a wheel! (Misti team radio) Misti: I just saw my wheel come off. Rev N Go crew chief: Try coming to the pits. (Davey (part-time) team radio) Davey: There is a WHEEL flying at my face! NO! I'm not the 1996 Rookie of the Year! (Claude team radio) Claude: Guys. Wheel is bouncing off the track. Holy (dolphin censor)! It's bouncing and like OH MY GOD its flying HIGH in the air. I so so so so so so so so so so so so so hope she is ok! (No team radio, just racers talking to each other while racing) Haul: We get the picture Claude. Now don't starting crashing on into Misti ok. Ruby: I know you had a crush on her since you both started your careers in 1980 with Claude being 1980 rookie, and with you Inngas being a rookie in 1991, but your married now and so is she! Davey: Yeah. What's your wife gonna think about this? Dirkson: Wait Claude did you actually have a crush on her though? (Claude simply blushes) Murray: I know that look! It's the look that I had when I first met my wife! Aka you having a (Dolphin Censor) CRUSH! Darren: Can you keep it down guys. We are live you know! (Back to Pinkie and Spike) Pinkie: Did Ruby just say that Claude had a CRUSH on Misti? Spike: I guess? Pinkie: OH OH OH OH OH OH, LET THE SHIPPING BEGIN FOLKS!! LET THE FREAKING SHIPPING BEGIN FOLKS!!!!!! Spike: You are just insane sometimes, you know? (Back to the racers) Darren: Oh no too late! This is all your fault Murray! Murray: Oh yeah? Blame Haul he started it! Haul: But Ruby was talking about the crush part! Ruby: Now guys, please calm down! Dirkson: How can we if our discussion was caught ON FILM! (Soon it turned into massive argument until.) Winford: CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE (Popeye toot) UP AND CONCENTRATE? We don't want another (Popeye toot) crash! 3. 2005 Dinoco 400 - Not Chuck pisses off Lightning Lightning: NO TIRES, JUST GAS!! Not Chuck: YOU NEED TIRES, YOU IDIOT!! 2. 2005 Homestead 400 - Blamer winning pissed off by Todd Todd: What the hell? How can this guy win? The King is clearly SUPERIOR and FASTER than him. He SHOULD NOT have won by all means of logic! I, The Shockster, is better then that stupid Brainless racer in all ways possible! (The racers and Kori gasped at that comment and the theme stops. The music changes to I'm Not in Love performed by 10CC. Johnny started to cry and drives away.) Dale Junior: Oh my gosh. Ralph: What was that for! Lightning: I thought you were nice! (back to Johnny Blamer, he can be seen crying next to a tree outside the track. RSN telecasts it) Johnny: Who am I kidding, he is right. I really am brainless! (Sobbing hard) (this comment gets the attention of a girl who was nearby. It was Abigail, who Johnny saw earlier. Abby, Johnny's girlfriend and wife, instantly arrived.) Abby: Johnny, are you okay? Johnny: No Abby, Todd Marcus called me brainless. But he is right. I always crash into everybody. Abby: No is he not. You are not brainless! You are very nice and you can't help it when you crash. You are great just the way you are! Johnny: Really? Abby: Yeah! Plus you are my favorite racer! (soon Johnny's closest friend Dale Junior arrived) Dale Junior: I heard what happened. I arrived as soon as I could. Johnny: What happened to Todd? Dale Junior: Two race ban for misconduct and bullying. Johnny: Well that's good to know. Dale Junior: And I know I already said this but congrats on the win!(whispering) and for getting your first potential girlfriend Johnny: Ha ha thanks Dale! Kori: Okay, I think this is done now, we won't broadcast this to to the public, so back to you Bob, I'm Kori Turbowitz signing out. (The music stops) 1. 1987 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona - Everyone pissed at Melter Jonathan: Well, I guess I'm gonna win the Piston Cup! A Blue Car with Sunglasses: Get lost son of a mega ultra super stupid idiotic motherfreaking gun!!! Red Pickup: YEAH! MORON MELTER YOU'RE THE WINNER! Jonathan: I GOT 3RD! (Cars start to throw things and a green car punches Melter) Green Car: CURSE YOU!! Red Ferrari Enzo (a fake car that resembles the Testarossa with a stronger engine): What the hell was that for! Throwing another racer in a lake! White Minivan: Not to mention he nearly DIED! (Back to Victory Lane) Tom: GET OUT MOTHER-(Popeye toot)!! Earnhardt and Racingtire: YEAH, YOU IDIOTS ARE STUPID SPOILED BRATS. GO (Popeye toot) YOURSELVES AND GET LOST FOREVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Article Stubs Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments